


A Nine-Tailed Fox

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Series: Skele Animals To Take Home [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Familial Love, Gen, Underfell Sans, Underfell Sans is nine-tailed fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: To which Papyrus brings home a pet in need of care.





	1. The Little Fox Cries for a Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is considered complete as it is more episodic. There is no heavy plot thinking on my part, and will only add if and/or when inspiration hits. :)

He was abnormal. Even among monsters, he was an oddball—an outcast. And the small skeleton never truly knew why he received so much scorn.

He’d done nothing wrong, and yet no one wanted him.

No one talked to him.

No one even looked his way.

They all just pass by as he sat inside a cardboard box, and the little skeleton didn’t bother trying to get any attention anymore. It was futile.

Because no one wanted him.

Dark clouds loomed over the city and thunder boomed time and time again. It wasn’t long until it began to rain heavily, and everyone began rushing indoors to escape the horrid weather.

But the skeleton didn’t move. There was no reason to. And he was easily soaked to the bone. Water began to pool inside the box, and the cardboard would eventually fall apart.

But what was the point? It was useless to continue living.

The little skeleton stared blankly at the rising water. He doesn’t remember the last time he got any food, and he certainly didn’t have the energy to even move.

Despite being young, he could tell that he wouldn’t live much longer at the rate he was going at.

And he was fine with it.

There was no point in striving to live.

Not when nobody needed you.

Not when nobody wanted you.

His ears were drooped and his tails were completely soaked and heavy.

 _So cold._  The little one was slowly losing consciousness.  _So cold._

“Oh dear!”

The little fox was lifted into warm arms, but unfortunately it wasn’t enough to keep him awake, and the skeleton drifted to sleep.

* * *

…  _It’s warm_. The little fox slowly woke and he found himself staring at an orange wall.

No doubt confused, the skeleton sat up. A bed, a warm blanket, and dry clothes, and his tails … He looked at all nine of them, feeling them in his hands. They were dried and back to their soft and fluffy nature. He was cleaned.

The fox looked up as he heard the door open. “Oh, looks like you’re awake. How are you feeling, buddy?”

Red eye lights stared at blank ones and didn’t speak.

“Huh. You don’t look scared.”

The monster neared, and the fox still didn’t move. Though he flinched and shut his eye sockets on impulse when the latter raised his hand.

He waited for the impact … only to feel gentle caresses on his head. He was … being petted?

The little one slowly opened his eyes and looked up to the other monster.

“It’s okay. You’re safe now.”

_Safe?_

“My bro was lucky to find you in time.” The hand continued to pet his head, and the fox found himself leaning into the touch. The affection he greatly yearned for.

“You’ve been through a lot, huh.”

The small skeleton looked back up.

“Well, I actually wanted to ask if you’d like to stay with us.”

 _I can … stay?_  All nine tails swished from side to side at the thought of having a home. Of being taken in.

Of being wanted.

And the small skeleton lunged at the other monster, his small arms wrapping around the neck, and nuzzling the side of the head.

His owner chuckled at the response. “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

A stronger set of arms began to lift him off the bed.

“And I’m thinking of calling you … Red.”

 _Red? My name? Is that my name?_  The small skeleton was over the moon.  _I have a_ name _. Red. Red is my name!_

“Guess you like it, huh. Well, Red. Welcome to our humble aboad. I’m Sans, and the other person you’ll meet is my brother, Papyr—Paps. His names is Paps. And he’s the one that found you.”

 _Sans. Paps. I have two owners!_  Red couldn’t believe it. It felt like a dream.

And then his stomach let out a mighty roar that had Sans guffawing. “Oh right. Let’s get you something to eat.”

 _Food?_  His tails were no doubt wagging in excitement.

“My bro makes the best spaghetti. Hold on.”

There was a moment of confusion, before everything around them distorted, and Red felt disoriented.

“Sorry ‘bout that. You okay?”

“Sans! You shouldn’t be teleporting with the little one in tow!” Red looked up at the tall skeleton, and the latter looked toward him with a bright smile. “However, I am glad to see that you’ve woken up—”

“His name is Red by the way.”

“… Sans! That name isn't—”

“Don’t worry, Paps. He loves it. Go ahead, call him.”

“… Red?”

The aforementioned skeleton perked his ears up at his name, and looked at the tall skeleton questioningly.

“… You’re horrible, Sans.”

“Enough about me, bro. Red is hungry.”

“Oh, of course! Let me go fetch a bowl of my famous spaghetti—Oh, goodness. I almost forgot.”

His other owner walked to him and a gloved hand patted his head. “Welcome home, Red!”

 _Home_ … Red began to cry. Which made his owners panic and worried, but he couldn’t stop himself.

_He was home._


	2. Leaving was quite the Struggle

“All right, Red. Sans and I are leaving for work … n-now.”

Leaving for work had never became so conflicting as Papyrus looked down at their pet.

Ears drooped, some of the tail ends curled at the legs. Red wore the most pitiful and heartbroken expression Papyrus had ever seen in his lifetime. And the small whines that answered him back wasn’t helping the situation.

“W-we’re going to come back as soon as we can!” The tall skeleton encouraged. “Once we’re done with work, we’ll head straight for home. Isn’t that right, brother?”

The short skeleton by his side went to rub Red’s head. “Yeah, buddy. What Paps said. We’ll come home as fast as we can, all right?”

The little fox looked up at them, a defeated look now decorated his face before he gave them a hesitant nod.

“I’ll bring you a gift for being so strong and brave for us.” Sans added, before he and his brother headed outside and closed the door behind them.

But not even one minute later, they could hear the small whines and light scratching on the other side of the door.

Papyrus wanted to cry. In fact, he might already be tearing up. “S-Sans!”

Sans wanted to head back inside and comfort their pet, but he knew that they couldn’t. He began pushing Papyrus to distance themselves from the house. “We gotta go Paps.”

Stars, he hoped Red would eventually get used to them leaving for work. Sans sighed heavily, already feeling bad for leaving the little one alone on his own.

“M-Maybe we could—”

“Paps, he’ll learn. We just gotta … gotta endure it.”

“The way he looked at us, Sans!”

“I know. He’ll … He’ll get used to it. Eventually.”

“B-But …” Papyrus pondered for another way to resolve their dilemma. Hearing those pitiful ever day would be torture! Something must be done.

“I know! Sans! Maybe we could ask Undyne to give us a proper schedule and maneuver shifts around.” Papyrus was brightening up at the idea. “We never had the need for one, but now that we got Red, we can make it so that one of us would always be at home with him!”

“Huh … Never thought of that.” Sans smiled at his brother. “Good thinking Paps.”

“Nyehehehe!! Not a moment to lose brother! We must go inform Undyne!”

“You go do that. I’ll go ahead and tell Alphys about it.”

“All right. I’ll see you at home brother!”

They never want to hear nor see any sadness on Red ever again. Their souls simply can’t handle it. And they were having none of it.


	3. When they left and now Alone

Red sat in front of door. Tails thumping and swishing side to side. None of his pleas were answered, and he would’ve cried if one of his owners didn’t commend him for being strong and brave.

Pouting, he turned to look around the quiet house. There wasn’t anything he really wanted to do. He liked playing with his Sans and Paps more. And he had already explored the house beforehand.

The small fox decided then to go upstairs and into Sans’ room. It was mess and there was that spinning thing he didn’t really like. It caught its tails and spun him around to throw him on the floor. He hated that thing.

Fortunately enough, he quickly found what he was looking for as it laid on the bed and grabbed it. The fox went to Paps’ room next, and it was easy to find what he wanted when the room was much neater and organized.

Once he got them, Red went downstairs to get up on the couch, and arranged the things he got into a small nesting area.

The small skeleton laid himself down on it, purring and curling happily all the while. It didn’t take long for him to drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Papyrus and Sans came home, and it was an hour earlier than when they usually got home. Both had been eager to finish their work and see their Red.

Papyrus was about to shout the fox’s name, only to spot the small skeleton on the couch, and gasped. “Sans, Sans, Sans!” He whispered, making the latter turn to look at where his brother was pointing.

Sans’ eye sockets widened, and he felt his soul swell at the endearing sight before him.

On the couch, Red slept and was wrapped in Papyrus’ ‘Cool Dude’ shirt and one of Sans’ blue hoodies.

“I see what you mean, Paps.”

“Camera! We need a picture!”

“Er, I don’t think we have one?”

“Nooooooo!!!”


	4. A Peak on their Lives

“How come he always cuddles with you, Sans? What about me?!”

Sans raised a brow, continuing to pet the small fox’s head that was on his chest. “Don’t know, bro. Like you said, he’s as lazy as I am. We have relatable hobbies.”

“Unhealthy.”

“Heh, yeah, well.” Sans looked down to the sleeping fox. He smiled gently at the quick ear twitches that occurred from time to time.

Papyrus pouted. The little one always spent more time with his brother than him. “D-do you think he d-dislikes me?”

Sans looked at his brother in surprise. “Red? Nah. The little guy adores your cooking, you know. Always leaves a clean bowl.”

“Oh.” Papyrus brightened a bit at that. “T-then why doesn’t he spend more time with me?”

“Maybe it’s because you’re always busy.”

“I make time!”

“No, I mean, you always need to do something. And maybe Red feels like he’s only getting in the way.”

It hit Papyrus then, the little fox always seemed to just watch him whenever he does his household chores. And the tall skeleton groaned. A gloved hand to his face in exasperation. “I am disappointed in myself in not picking up on this brother.”

Sans chuckled softly. “I’m sure you’ll think of something to make it up to him.”

“You’re absolutely right! I will start by making him my famous spaghetti! A good sustenance once he wakes up.”

“Good thinking, bro.” Sans turned his focus on Red, who stirred slightly to curl even further on his lap; tails swishing briefly in the movement.

The little one stayed asleep, and Sans continued his petting, all the while hearing the distant clinks and clanks from the kitchen.

All in all, it was quite another peaceful day in the skeleton brothers’ household.


End file.
